SOMEBODY TO DIE FOR
by STAILS565
Summary: * SONG BY: HURTS After everything that happened, Chise Hatori now wants to know why Elias did not abandoned her like the rest did. This is the time for the Child of Thrones to reveal all to her.


***Hello all, ever since I watched this anime after my beloved o3o I become obsessed too. did not had much of a plot until now with this song so I hope you enjoy this song fic. and this is a very special one too. It is a Birthday gift for my beautiful wife *v* ***

 **Enjoy ***

 ***~Song by: Hurts~***

 ***No Copyright Intended on the anime that is used and the song that is used.***

 _I could drag you from the ocean_

After what happened with the dragon, stopping Cartaphilius and marrying the Child of Thrones. Chise began to think of finally telling Elias what she has on her mind for a while. But for a good time it is hard to pick.

 _I could pull you from the fire_

Their honeymoon went surprisingly well. Every night though, the red head stayed awake thinking on how to approach her husband in a way not sounding somewhat desperate to know.

 _And when you're standing in the shadows_

Chise went for a walk with Ruth.

"So not ready yet huh?" Her familiar asked her

The female sighed," yeah not ready always feel nervous but I want to know why he did not threw me away the first chance he got since he bought me".

 _I could open up the sky_

dreams to now came to her in her slumber. How she got picked out of all of them,not being mad at her to much, not mistreating her, doing something to try to help her when she got cursed by the dragon.

He really did pull her out from her darkest place and open up a Sky for her.

 _And I could give you my devotion_

How he gave his devotion to her and still is doing so to her. Being different from the others she met.

 _Until the end of time_

That commitment of life, until the next life of leaving each other.

 _And you will never be forgotten_

His goal to make her unforgettable to the rest.

 _With me by your side_

Staying by her side even when she hurts him and vice versa.

 _And I don't need this life_

Guess no needing anymore right?

 _I just need..._

Just needing one thing

 _I've got nothing left to live for_

Throughout her life, she did not had nothing to live for. Nothing.

 _Got no reason yet to die_

No reason to leave the world yet

 _But when I'm standing in the gallows_

Stood by those gallows Everytime, dwelling on what happened before and on what she is afraid to happen.

 _I'll be staring at the sky_

She looked at the sky whenever she is outside relaxing outside of the house waiting for her husband to come back.

 _Because no matter where they take me_

She is getting ready now to tell him. Ruth is now encouraging her to go for it upon seeing fear in her still.

 _Death I will survive_

"You can do this Chise," the familiar encourages

The woman paced back and forth saying," I do not know Ruth"

"Yes you can you want to hear what Elias thinks right?" Ruth asks

Chise nodes as a response

The male familiar answers," then go for it, you can not know unless you go and ask"

 _And I will never be forgotten_

Elias was on his study being served by Silver. He could see his wife coming in with a facial expression mix of unsure and determined.

 _With you by my side_

'something on her mind I take it,' the male thought

 _Cause I don't need this life_

Chise came inside the house and went to him.

 _I just need..._

"I see you finally got the courage to ask me," Elias says as Chise enter his study

 _Somebody to die for_

"Yes I want to ask you something very uh personal I guess you can say" Chise told him

The child of Thrones asks," and what that might be?" His skull head slightly open his mouth.

 _Somebody to cry for_

"W-wh-why you did not threw me away when You saw me being bad Elias?" Chise asked him feeling very nervous

 _When I'm lonely_

Elias was silent to think on what to respond to his wife at the moment.

 _When I'm standing in the fire_

"The reason why I did not threw you away is because for the first time I lay my eyes on you back at the auction. I felt that light you carry inside", he finally responded

The female answers," but im nothing special Elias, ever since birth it just been a curse to me. Always unlucky that is why I gave myself up to slavery".

 _I will look him in the eye_

" to me Chise," Elias started," you are not a curse, you never will be to me", he place his teacup on the table nearby.

Chise look at where Elias eyes should be listening now

 _And I will let the devil know that_

" It is very true that we do not get to pick the lives we are given my beautiful wife," He continued," yes some are curse ones but every life does give something so precious worth fighting for".

 _I was brave enough to die_

" brave enough to die for them, to go to the ends of the earth to keep them safe," he added as he now stands up and walks towards his wife who is at the entrance of the room.

 _And there's no hell that he can show me_

he kneels to be eye level to the woman adding," every life gives something precious all you need to do is keep it as long as you can, no matter if that life is a curse as you claim to be".

 _That's deeper than my pride_

" you my beautiful wife is the light in the dark world," Elias says," in my dark world," he stop for a moment trying to find words now.

this feelings is very new to him and he is glad he can have someone like his wife to help him know until this marriage and finally saying what he is thinking thanks to the help.

 _Cause I will never be forgotten_

" You made me feel things I never felt Chise, you made me open up more," he started," without you I feel cold,lonely I guess, do not want to do the necessary things; but with you by my side, knowing you are alive when you are far away from me. makes me feel I think happy, complete, reassured".

the Sleigh Beggy got taken aback at the description.

 _Forever I'll fight_

" I did not threw you away the first chance I get because I found what I need," he adds," what I will fight for," he gently places a hand on his wife's chest," I intend to keep you and see you in your darkest moments as you will see in mine".

 _And I don't need this life_

"before I met you I also did not need this life my beautiful," he continues," that I did not had a purpose in life too"

 _I just need..._

He says," I needed someone besides my teacher, besides the other people that know me"

 _Somebody to die for_

he then lay his hand gently on the girl's cheek after he said that

 _Somebody to cry for_

Even if he did not know much of the feelings, that he is consider like a child he does consider Chise his jewel and he is willing to fight for her.

 _When I'm lonely_

" you are my jewel and will always be," came some of the last words of this revelation to the woman

 _And I don't need this life_

where the eyes should be, the lighting came very soft showing the truth behind his words

 _I just need..._

Ruth was in the woman's shadow and listened to every word from the Child of Thrones

 _Somebody to die for_

"hope that answers and calm that fear my beloved," he finally said to her after a moment of silence standing up

 _Somebody to cry for_

Chise look down before back at him answering," yes yes it did my love". her tone now very sure

 _When I'm lonely_

" Im glad," Elias replies back with a happy tone

 _Don't go gentle into that good night_

Ruth came out of the shadows of the woman when Elias went out to the Fairy World

"that went surprisingly well," he comments on it

Chise agreed," yeah it did Ruth,"

" so what now, how do you feel Chise?" the familiar ask

The Sleigh Beggy responds," I feel calm and happy about it Ruth". she smiles at him," I don't feel much of that fear now".

 _Rage on against the dying light_

 ***Hope you enjoyed this Songfic. X3 and like said before this is a gift for my babe *v* so Happy Birthday my beloved! *v* ***


End file.
